Bill Evil
Bill Evil is a minor character in Henry Danger. He owns a corporation bearing his last name Evil Science Corp. He is portrayed by Kevin Symons. Description Bill Evil is a businessman with dark corrupt intentions. He came from a town called Billville, Idaho in the Northwestern United States. Being the CEO of a big company he started, Evil has shown he is capable of bringing harm to Swellview, such as opening portals to other dimensions beyond his knowledge (with no regards to possible consequences that follow) and deceiving others into believing they were merely experiments gone wrong. Evil is also known for creating accessories and footwear that make no noise whatsoever. Whether he intends to mass produce them on a diabolical scale remains to be seen. He wasn't very good at trying to trick Jasper, Charlotte, and Schwoz when he tried to stop them from taking away his interdimensional transporter. History In Danger Things, he appears surprising Captain Man and Kid Danger when they went to his corporation due to the connection that could have its location with the missing kids. He denies knowing about that, but after Captain Man and Kid Danger find out about the portal to another dimension, he tries to distract them with his "quiet shoes". Then, he explains to them that his scientists opened it by accident since they were trying to "play God like any scientist". In Knight & Danger, Bill Evil communicates with Captain Man and Kid Danger through the screen of Man Cave, he has a slap mark on his face. He tries to explain that another portal was opened and that someone of another dimension had crossed it, making believe that another person was responsible, but they knew that he had done it. Then Bill tells them that he had opened another portal since the last time his actions had not had consequences and opening dimensional doors seemed "so much fun". They tell him not to do it again and he tells them that it's fine. Later at Evil Science Corp, Bill Evil was showing his secretary Brenda his new invention: silent gloves, which she does not seem to care about much. Then come Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz disguised to take their interdimensional transporter. When they ask him about that, he shows them some bananas and tells them that those are the machine, but they do not believe him and ask him about the machine that was in the room, he tries to make Brenda help him cover up the truth, but she does not do it and he confesses that it is the machine to create portals and asks them not to take it, but they do not pay attention to it and they take the machine to Man Cave. In Secret Room, Bill was seen tampering with yet again another dimensional transporter. But his operation was quickly interrupted when an earthquake shook all of Swellview (coming from the Man Cave). Appearances *Danger Things *Knight & Danger *Secret Room *Theranos Boot (mentioned) Gallery Trivia *Bill Evil is based on Lex Luthor, who runs a corporation which is known for deceiving the public of its true background, and is named after Dr. Evil from the Austin Powers film series. *His portrayer also plays Greg Horvath and Principal Nelson, minor characters in the Nickelodeon series iCarly and The Haunted Hathaways respectively. *Despite being directly related to Evil Science Corp, he has not been seen with the symbol. *Like the Time Jerker, his evil machine was confiscated and it is in the Man Cave. *Bill Evil is one of only five villains to have a logo associated with him; the others are Van Del, Dr. Minyak, Rick Twitler, and the Beekeeper. Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Season 4 Category:2018 Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-costumed Villains Category:Season 5 Category:2019